The Hero
by jackmysweg1111
Summary: Jordan is new to the whole "Demigod" stuff. Can he grasp hold of enough of it to go on a quest and save his new friends?
1. Prelude

I'm going to start from the beginning. I never had many friends. I was born to Hope Cahill, but I never knew my father. My mother use to tell me stories about him, though. She told me about how he aimed high and how he reached the stars. I wanted to be like him, but I was only a kid then. I know now that it would never happen. How could a twelve year old kid like me amount to anything? I mean, I can't pay attention in school because of my AD/HD, I have no friends, how could I be a great success? As I laid in my bed thinking about how worthless my life was, my great- uncle Fiske walked into the room.

"Come on." He said, messing with his handkerchief and then looking at me. "They're here to take you away." He didn't look like he was going to cry. That's one thing Fiske never did, was cry. I got up out of bed.

"Should I bring anything?" I asked him and he just shook his head.

"It'll just slow you down." He responded. I nodded, but went to go get something. "What are you doing?" He snapped. "You have to leave this instant!" He walked over to pull me away from my chest, but I resisted.

"I need to get something!" I yelled at him.

"You don't need anything, Jordan. Just leave!" He yelled back. I think at this point my eyes were tearing up.

"I need my mother." I said, looking him into the eyes. He released me, and I got back to finding my picture. He knows how tough it is losing your mother. His mother died somewhat after he was born. It hurt my grandmother more than him, though. I found the picture and noticed there was two letters attached to it. I debated whether I should leave it with Fiske or not, I wasn't much for reading because of my Dyslexia, but something in my gut told me to take it. By that point two wolves walked into my room and looked at Fiske as if they were asking, "is he coming or not?" I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready now." I said to the leader, or who I thought was the leader and she walked out of my room, I followed her. I looked back at Fiske and gave him a Thanks-For-Everything smile. He nodded in approval and waved goodbye to me. I waved back and kept following the wolves. When I couldn't see Fiske on the porch anymore, I knew it was too late to turn back.

I didn't know where I was going, but I felt safe. I hope I can make my parents proud one day.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up at 3, like I do every morning. I got dressed and snuck out of my cabin, I didn't want anyone to think I was up to something, I've been cursed with a bad omen. I would walk to my usual spot, the top of the Gods and Goddess' temples, up to Jupiter's. I always sat there on the roof and watched the sun come up. I woke up early so I know I wouldn't miss it. Almost every night, when I was younger, my mom and I would spend time outside, watching the stars. She would tell me a story of each one, and who they were when they walked on this Earth. I smiled as I made up my own story, and told it to my dead mother.

"You see that one right there?" I would ask the wind. "That's Greg. He was alive in 1925, he was my age then. He loved to play baseball and would hit a homerun every time he was up to bat. Although he was really good at this, no one would let him play." I paused to take a deep breath. "No one liked him. He had this reading problem and everyone said he was a freak. He couldn't keep up with the rest of his class, so his teacher kicked him out. He didn't get a good education, and couldn't overcome his disability." I looked at the star.

"Most demigods have problems reading." I heard a voice call. "It's not a disability, it's an ability. You should be lucky you have it. You can read Latin." I looked down and saw a girl. She was my age, skinny. She had brown straight hair and green eyes. She started climbing up the building like I invited her, but I didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked her, she just smirked at me.

"I'm Hannah." She said. "And you're bad news." She looked at me.

"So, you climb my father's temple just to tell me that?" I looked back at her.

"Who knows, maybe I like bad news." I looked at the sky again.

"Have you ever wondered how many stars are in the sky?" I asked her.

"No. It doesn't matter, it's not like they're real anyway."

"What do you mean? Every star in the sky has walked on this Earth."

"And who told you that? Mickey Mouse?"

"No, my mother." I shook my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked at me, full of concern.

"Just because my father can zap you doesn't mean you have to be nice to me."

"I'm being nice because I want to be nice." She said. I sighed. I don't know if I was making a new friend or not, but if I was, I hoped it would be someone else. "Can I tell you something?"

"I guess. I mean, you already invaded my time to myself." She nodded in approval.

"I want to get out of here. Well, this camp, I mean." She looked at me. I don't understand why she was so trusting with me. I was just some kid she just met and I still don't understand all this Roman stuff.

"And you think I could help you?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Why me?"

"Why not you? Mysterious son of Jupiter, grew up with no friends, a dead mother, has a bad omen. You're probably the most powerful demigod here!" She threw her hand up in the air for empathies.

"What if I don't get my own quest. I mean, I'm really not that important-"

"Have you been listening to what I've been saying? You're getting the next quest."

"But-"

"I have to go. Same time tomorrow?" She smiled and then jumped off of the roof. "I'll see you later, Jordan Cahill. I'm glad we had this talk."

I looked at her, not knowing what to say. "Uhm, bye?" I tried. She laughed lightly and walked away. Hannah was a crazy girl.

It was noon and I walked to the mess hall to get lunch. As soon as I got near there, a Frisbee got thrown my way. I looked around for someone and finally found three guys around my age looking at me.

"You need a hand?" I asked. They all shook their heads rapidly.

"You just go on ahead, we'll get it ourselves." I nodded and walked into the mess hall. I did what I've been doing for the past week: I got my food, sat down nowhere near anyone else and I ate my lunch. Only, today Hannah decided to visit me. I just couldn't get rid of this girl.

"Hey." She said. "Long time no see." She sat down next to me and looked around.

"It's been like ten hours, and if you want to sit with someone else, go for it. You don't need to sit with me."

"That's where you're wrong, lightning bolt." She waved her hands to two kids to come over to my table. Sometimes, I question her sanity. "I want you to meet some of my friends." Two kids walked over. One looked like Hannah, only with black hair and blue eyes, and the other was a guy, who had a purple stain above his lip. "This is Gwen." She said, gesturing to the girl who looked like her. "She's my sister, and this is Dakota." She gestured to the other kid. "I don't know how we became friends." I sighed.

"Hi." I said. I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, well, I've never been in this situation. Gwen smiled at me, but I could see in Dakota's face that he wasn't amused.

"He's really dangerous, Hannah. Gwen, can you reason with her?" He looked at them both, and then at me.

"He's not as bad as everyone says he is." Hannah told him. "He just needs to be more friendly."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"By talking to more people." I slowly nodded. All my life I've always had my mouth shut. Every time I would talk it would end up in suspension and I really enjoyed this camp, at least I thought I did.

"How do you talk to people, exactly?" I asked. Gwen looked at Hannah, who looked at Dakota, who looked at Gwen. Then they all looked back at me.

"You see? He doesn't even know how to socialize! He's like an alien!" Dakota broke the silence. I looked at my plate of half-finished chicken nuggets.

"He's not an alien!" Hannah defended me.

"Even if he was, aliens have feelings too." Gwen stated.

"I agree with Gwen." I said after a few minutes of them bickering. "I think I am an alien. Even if I actually was, Dakota, I still look human, so you would never know. I could suck your brains out while you sleep, but then, why would I. It looks like it's filled with sugar."

"That's not how you make friends." Hannah said while she shook her head.

"Well, I don't want friends. I'm fine by myself, I always have been." Dakota and Gwen looked at me, so I thought that was my cue to get up and leave. But I didn't.

"How long have you had no friends?" Dakota asked.

"I don't know. For a while, probably. My mom was my friend, I guess, but." I stopped talking. And Hannah looked at me.

"So, how about those Mets?" Dakota asked, changing the subject. I looked at him and laughed.

"How about Red Sox?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Baseball fan?" He asked and I nodded.

"And Lacrosse, but baseball more." He nodded and approval and we talked about baseball until lunch was over.


End file.
